The exchange
by crazybum964
Summary: What would have happened if Harm and Mac had met during a student exchange while still in high school?
1. Prologue

A/N Hey everyone,

Just a quick note beforehand. I'm not really sure how old Harm and Mac are so I kind of guessed. I'm also not really sure how many years American high schools have and how old you are when you graduate so if anyone can help me out with that it's greatly appreciated. Last, I have no idea in what town Mac grew up so I found a small town in Arizona and used that instead. Thanks and enjoy.

**The exchange**

**Part 1**

Wilhoit High School, English classroom  
Wilhoit  
Arizona  
Friday 21 September 1984

"Okay guys, put your books away for the moment, please"

'Oh no, what now, we still have 15 minutes to go, as long as it is not another assignment,' a 16 year old Sarah thought.

Once everyone had put their books away the teacher started speaking again: "Listen up everyone, this class has been selected to be part of an exchange programme for students. The idea is for all of you to fill in these forms, hand them in to me and according to these you will be partnered with another student from La Jolla High School in California. You will all go there for two weeks in November and stay with the student you are partnered with. Then, in February they will come here for two weeks and stay with you. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so go home, fill in these forms as good as you can and get them back to me on Monday."

Wilhoit  
Arizona  
Friday 21 September 1984

Sarah was sitting in the bar, waiting for Chris to bring her a vodka. She was still thinking about the exchange programme. They were supposed to go but how could she let someone stay with her and her abusive father. She wasn't sure what to do yet. Just then Chris arrived with their drinks. She wasn't really looking forward to spending the night with him but he paid for her drinks and being with Chris meant not having to be at home with her father so she did what he wanted her too, even if it meant sharing his bed …

Wilhoit High School  
Wilhoit  
Arizona  
Friday 9 November 1984

Sarah and the rest of her class were waiting for the bus to arrive. They would leave for La Jolla in about an hour. Sarah had tried everything not to go but her teacher wouldn't hear about it. When she didn't hand her form in he had made her stay after school and fill it in after all. A few weeks later she had gotten a letter from the exchange programme with an address and a description of her partner. Unfortunately there were less girls in the class that was participating in the programme in La Jolla than in hers so her partner was a guy. They had already written quite a lot of letters to 'get to know each other'. He seemed like a nice guy, she just had no clue what to do in February …

La Jolla High School  
La Jolla  
California  
Friday 9 November 1984, 1 PM

When the group of students from Arizona entered the auditorium there was already a group waiting for them. They were asked to take a seat and a teacher welcomed them to the school. After that the students from La Jolla took their partners for a tour of the town and after that home for dinner. Sarah found her partner fairly quickly since he had send her a pile of pictures with his letters. He was tall and handsome with dark hair and blue eyes. When their eyes met he smiled a beautiful smile and started towards her. He greeted her with a handshake and a cheerful: "Hi, I'm Harm, you must be Sarah."

She couldn't help but smile and answer him: "Yes I am, how are you?" Sarah studied his face while he asked her: "you ready to get out of here, I thought we could take your gear home and have a bite to eat and then I show you around town, sounds okay?" "Yep, sounds good lead the way". They walked to his car chatting about the trip over and the exchange. Sarah was really amazed at how at ease they were with each other. During the drive she kept taking glances at him, hoping he wouldn't notice. He was attractive, with dark hair and blue eyes.

All too soon they arrived at his home. She was kind of nervous about meeting his parents since she had no idea what to expect. When they started up the driveway of his home the sight took Sarah's breath away. The house was huge, especially compared to the trailer she lived in, and right on the beach. They got out of the car and brought Sarah's luggage inside. He showed her her bedroom, it was big as well, with a king-sized double bed and separate bathroom. She put her bags down and they made their way to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to eat? I could make us some veggie sandwiches if you want." Harm asked.

"You mean no meat?" And she looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Well, I can put some ham on it if you're really sure that's what you want."

"Of course I want meat on my sandwich."

"So where are you taking me?"

"Well, I thought I could just show you where the shops are and stuff."

"Sure, sounds good, let's go."

They spend the afternoon walking around town and just talking. Harm told Sarah about his dad, who went MIA over Vietnam 10 years ago and about how his mother married his step dad, Frank Burnett. Sarah told him a little about her life in Arizona, careful not to give away too much. Harm wondered how this girl could be so amazing and still look so sad, he made a vow to himself to try and make her happy.

At 5:30 they went home again for dinner.

As soon as they entered the house Harm's mother came to greet them:

"Hi, you must be Sarah, I'm Trish, Harm's mother"

Sarah took the offered hand: "Thank you Mrs. Burnett."

"Please call me Trish. Dinner is about ready so have a seat at the table."

"I'm sorry Frank isn't here yet but he has a working dinner"

"Wow, steak, my mum only makes steak on my birthday" Sarah exclaimed happily.

"well, it's a good thing you like it, I wasn't really sure what you would like and what not, what do you normally eat at home?"

'Uh oh' thought Sarah before answering: "Oh, you know, just normal stuff."

After dinner Harm and Sarah watched a movie after which Sarah claimed to be sleepy from the trip and went to bed.

After entering her room the first thing she did was opening her suitcase. There it was, ever since she left home she had waited for the time to be alone. Carefully she unwrapped the bottle, opened it, and took a big gulp, already starting to feel the effect the alcohol was having on her…


	2. Finding out

A/N1 I forgot the disclaimer in the first part so here it is: They're not mine and never will be.

I wasn't around in 1984 yet so if there is anything weird that doesn't really fit the time-frame I'm sorry, let me know and I'll try and fix it. Thanks for all the reviews, here is the next chapter.

**Part 2**

Harm's Home  
La Jolla  
California  
Saturday 10 November 1984, 2 AM

Slowly, Harm opened his eyes. He went to the bathroom to get a glass of water while he heard noise coming from the other side of the wall. When he realised that that was Sarah's room he quickly walked over there and opened the door. She was sitting on her bed, still wearing the jeans and top she had worn that day, with a bottle with clear liquid in one hand while singing lullabies. As soon as she noticed him standing at the door she tried to hide the bottle but is was to late. Harm was shocked, finding her with a bottle of vodka was the last thing he'd expected. Harm started to feel the anger rise, how could she do that? He let her stay at his home, he even trusted her with telling her about his father and she disappointed him like this. He walked over to her, trying to find why she was drinking. As soon as she saw the anger appear in her eyes and he started to come over she shrank back into the nearest corner with her hands protecting her head and the only thing she was did was repeating the same three sentences over and over again:

"Please don't touch me, don't make me touch you, don't hurt me"

That was when Harm knew something was very wrong. He went to wake Frank up.

"What is it son?"

"Something is wrong with Sarah, I need your help, please?"

"Okay, I'm coming" As soon as they left Frank and Trish's bedroom Frank asked:

"What's the mater?"

"Well, I woke up and heard noise coming from her room so I went to take a look, she was singing lullabies so I went over to her to find out what was wrong but as soon as I started towards her she shrank back into the corner and kept repeating the same three sentences: 'Please don't touch me, don't make me touch you, don't hurt me'"

"You might've been better of waking your mother."

"There's something else you should know," Harm took a deep breath knowing that his parents disapproved of drinking before continuing: "She's been drinking."

Frank took a deep breath before opening the door to Sarah's bedroom. When they entered she was still in the corner repeating the same three sentences. They decided get her sobered up and to talk to her about the oblivious abuse tomorrow. When Harm went to her suitcase to get her PJ's he got the shock of his life, in it were another 7 bottles of vodka beside from the one that was now on the nightstand and almost no clothes, just another pair of jeans and a t-shirt that seemed a few sizes to small. Grabbing the bottles of vodka he walked over to the sink and emptied all of them. After that he went to his bedroom to get her a t-shirt and a pair of sweats. With some difficulty Frank and Harm managed to get Sarah out of the corner she was hiding in. When they told her to go in the bathroom and change her clothes though she started stripping right in front of them while the tears started running down her cheeks. Harm and Frank left the room quickly giving her privacy but not quick enough not to see all the bruises she had on her stomach and sides. While Frank went downstairs to get her some coffee to sober her up Harm helped Sarah from the bathroom to the bed and tucked her in. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks while she started undressing again. By now Harm realise what must have happened to her so he tried talking to her:

"Sarah, it's me, Harm, you don't have to do this tonight, just lay back and after you've had some coffee you can go back to sleep okay honey?" she answered with a soft "Harm" Just when Frank entered the room with the coffee. After she'd drank a cup she fell a sleep almost immediately so Frank went back to bed and Harm stayed with her, sleeping in a chair beside her.

Harm's Home  
La Jolla  
California  
Saturday 10 November 1984, 6 AM

"Noooooooooooooooooo"

Harm woke up to a high pitched scream. When he looked over to the source of the scream he saw a wide eyed, sweat drenched Sarah sitting up in bed. He walked over to the bed and carefully touched her arm. Fortunately she had sobered up quite a bit and didn't shrink away anymore.

"Hey, are you alright?" Harm asked.

"Uh, yeah, what are you doing here?"

"Well, you had been drinking so we tried to sober you up got you changed into some PJ's before tucking you back in, how are you feeling?" As soon as he said the word drinking all the colour drained from Sarah's face. She hadn't meant for him to see her like that but she just couldn't not drink. She heard him get up and walk to the other side of the bed, slowly he got in and he held his arms out to her. First she just looked at him, not really sure what his intentions were.

"Come here, I won't hurt you, I promise."

Slowly she made her way over in to his arms and they sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"You want to tell me about it?"

"I'm sorry, I never meant for you to find out, I'll understand if you want to send me home now."

"Shhh, no one is going to send you home but you do need to tell me what's wrong. I won't be able to help you if you don't. I'll make it a bit easier, do you do that a lot, getting drunk?" He was fairly certain of her answer but he wanted her to admit it herself."

"Yeah, everyday, I just can't seem to stop" She almost whispered with tears running down her cheeks.

"Where do you get the alcohol?"

"From my father, most of the time he is to drunk to notice if it is missing or not."

"So, your dad is an alcoholic? What about your mum?"

"She left. Almost two years ago, on my 15th birthday, I woke up and she was gone, she never came back. I guess she was fed up with my father's alcoholism and all the stuff that came with it. That's when I started drinking. First it was just to keep my mind of it but then I found out the beatings didn't hurt as much and I kept drinking and now I can't stop anymore. I hate it because it makes me feel even worse when I'm sober now and the throwing up isn't nice either but I just can't stop."

Harm felt grateful that she trusted him enough to open up to him but he knew there was more so after giving her a few minutes to calm down he asked:

" Does he beat you often?"

" Not anymore, he used to do it every other day or so but I guess he found a new way of entertainment now."

"What is it?" Harm asked not wanting to think about the possibilities but needing to know it.

The only reply he got was a whispered: "Hold me, please?"

Sarah trusted him, she wasn't sure why or if she even should but she couldn't help it.

He held her tighter, almost afraid of crushing her. By now she was sitting on his lap with her head in his neck. Then he heard a very soft whisper:

"He invites his drinking buddies over. Peter and John and then they … they touch me and they make me touch them." That's when she broke down completely. She sobbed into his neck and he just held her.

After a while Trish knocked on the door. Not really knowing what to expect. When she woke up this morning she expected Harm to still be in bed. Wanting to wake him up in time for their trip today she went to his bedroom. After a whole search of the house there was only one place left. Fuming about the fact that she found 8 empty vodka bottles on the counter in the kitchen and the fact that he was in Sarah's room she opened the door to find Harm in bed with Sarah in his lap.

"Good morning mum." As soon as Sarah heard him she tried to jump of his lap but he held her in place so instead she started to stammer:

"Uh, good morning Mrs. Burnett … I uh … " But before she could say anything more Trish said: "Harmon David Rabb Jr, outside now!" He answered her with a "Yes mum" before letting Sarah go and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be right back Sarah" he said.

"What the hell is this supposed to mean, I wake up to find you in Sarah's room, there are 8 bottles of vodka in the kitchen. Oh god, you didn't have sex with her did you? You could've gotten her pregnant, you could get sued for that you know …" Harm cut her off with a sharp:

"Mum! Listen to me first before you judge okay!" He continued in a much softer tone: "No, I didn't sleep with her and no, I didn't have a drop of alcohol. Those empty bottles are Sarah's. I heard her last night from my room so I went to see why she was up in the middle of the night. She acted really weird so I woke Frank and we decided to let her sleep before we got to the bottom of this. She woke up about an hour ago from a nightmare so we had a talk and believe me, you can't judge her before you heard her story."

"Okay, tell me" Harm told his mother what Sarah had just told him and they agreed that something needed to be done.


	3. Going to the doctor's

Thanks for all the reviews and KJFlygirl87 thanks for the info!

**Part 3**

Doctor Jones's Office  
La Jolla  
California  
Saturday 10 November 1984, 9:30 AM

After Harm had finished telling his mum what Sarah had just told him, Trish had decided that Sarah should go and see a doctor. It had taken Harm quite a long time to convince her to go but finally she had relented after he had promised he would be with her and tell them what had happened. She didn't think she would be able to tell again let alone to a complete stranger. So now they were sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office.

A lady came out of the office area and said: "Sarah MacKenzie, you can go in now."

Slowly Sarah stood with Trish and Harm coming behind her. When they entered the doctor's office the three of them said down. After a few seconds the doctor started:

"Sarah, can you tell me what's wrong?" Sarah decided that she could do this and if she couldn't Harm would still be there for her so she looked over at him, getting the strength she needed she started: "I … uh I've got some bruises and uh …I'm an alcoholic, I need to dry out."

"Okay, first we need to have a look at your bruises so would you lay down on the table over there and expose the place of the bruises please."  
When the doctor started to close the curtain around the table Sarah protested: "No, please, leave it."  
The doctor did that and started to examine her stomach and sides. After finding no reason for internal injuries he put some ointment on the bruises to help them heal and told her to cover up.

Before she had a chance to get up from the table though she heard Harm's soft voice: "Sarah, you've got to tell him, there might be something wrong you know." Trish, who had been silent all this time finally said something: "I agree Sarah." Sarah wasn't really looking forward to that, she knew that when she would tell the doctor he'd want to examine her, besides she wasn't sure she would be able to tell hem without breaking down and she couldn't do that in front of a stranger so she asked Harm: "Would you, please."

Harm looked at her, she looked so vulnerable. The doctor just stood there, waiting for someone to address him so Harm said: "She wasn't just beaten, she's also been sexually abused." He couldn't look at her, knowing the pain he would see there so in stead he walked over to her and held her hand. The doctor looked shocked for a moment but then realised it was part of his job so he told Sarah that he needed to examine her. When she started to undress he was closing the curtain again and asked Harm to step out but Sarah wouldn't let him go.

The doctor didn't mind with the bruises but he wasn't so sure now until he heard Sarah begging him: "Please doctor, let him stay" she finished with a whispered: "I need him." The doctor gave in and told her to put her legs on the holders and covered her with a sheet before starting the exam. He took some tissue for tests and cleaned up the wounds he found there. He wasn't sure what had happened but he actually didn't want to know either.

After the exam was finished he gave Sarah a prescription for ointment for her bruises and some medication to help her with drying out. He told her that she would go into withdrawal and to expect it to be awful but he gave her a medicine to help with it and it should take about a week. Last but not least he gave her the address of a good therapist and told her that she'd need to go and see her.

Harm's home  
La Jolla  
California  
Saturday 10 November 1984, 1 PM

After their visit to the doctor they went to the drugstore to pick up the prescription and they picked up some movies. They decided that whatever the next was going to bring at least they could have some entertainment. Just then Trish entered the lounge room, where Harm and Sarah were sitting, with a tray with roast beef sandwiches and some veggie sandwiches as well for Harm. While they were eating Trish suggested calling Harm's teacher to let him know that Sarah and he wouldn't be in school next week, she knew that with the withdrawal Sarah wouldn't be able to go anyway and seeing the two interact with each other it was clear that Harm was probably the only person she trusted.

Sarah knew that the next week was going to be hell but she also knew that with Harm by her side she could handle it. Wanting to take her mind off of things she asked Harm if they could go and do something. They decided to take a walk down the beach while she was still feeling kind of okay.

While walking along the water they had some light conversation, both not in the mood for heavy stuff after all that had happened since that morning.

"So, tell me stickboy, what do you want to do after you graduate?" Sarah asked.

"Stickboy? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, with all the healthy food you eat there's never gonna be an ounce of fat on you so you're a stickboy, now answer my question."

"I want to go to Annapolis, the naval academy. I want to be a naval aviator, like my dad." They walked in silence for a bit, both thinking about Harmon Rabb Sr. and how he had given his life for his country. After a while Harm spoke up: "What about you princess?"

At the use of the endearment she looked at him, not sure what he meant by that. He noticed the confused look in her face and explained: "That's what Sarah means, princess, now tell me what are you going to do after you finish high school?"

"I'm not sure yet." She had a big smile on her face, he was the only one except for her mum to ever use an endearment with her and from him she like it. It made her feel wanted. Carefully she reached out to take his hand, not sure how he would react she was happy when he smiled at her and laced their fingers together. They both knew they were falling in love but now was not the right time for that.

After walking for half an hour Harm turned her to face him and asked: "You ready to head back yet?" "yes" Harm turned them around so now Sarah was walking on the side of the water. She took her shoes of and kept pulling him closer to the water wanting to get wet feet. As soon as they got close enough for her to touch the water there was a big wave and their legs got soaking wet. Both started laughing and Sarah decided that since she was half wet already a bit more wouldn't matter. They were splashing each other in the middle of November but they didn't care, they had fun and that was what they needed before the storm…

Harm's home  
La Jolla  
California  
Saturday 10 November 1984, 8 PM

Sarah started to get antsy, she wanted a drink, no, she needed a drink but she knew she couldn't. Oh god, this was going to be the hardest week she had ever had. They watched another movie to keep her mind of the need of alcohol, that was what they tried anyway, they both knew it was hard for her but the least they could do was try.

During the movie Sarah had moved closer and closer to Harm on the couch until he had his arm around her shoulders and she was leaning her head on his chest. She felt save, something she hadn't felt in years, if ever. Slowly she started to drift off. When the movie was finished Harm looked down to find a sleeping Sarah in his arms. Careful not to wake her he picked her up and carried her to bed. She threw her arms around his neck and wouldn't let go when he wanted to tuck her in. He tried to make her let go but the only response he got was a : "don't let me go."

Then he heard his mum's soft voice: "She needs you, stay here."

Before he could reply she had left the room so he moved her to the middle of the bed and said to her: "Listen Princess, you have to let me go for second so I can put my PJ's on and get you into something more comfortable to sleep in and then I'll hold you till you wake up okay?" Although still asleep she seemed to have understood since she let go of him.

He quickly went to his room to change into boxers and a t-shirt, then went back to Sarah's room and helped her put the clothes on he got for her yesterday night, praying she wouldn't be mad at him when she woke up. He climbed in the bed with her and immediately she snuggled up to him. He put his arm around her, gave her a kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes. Still amazed at how much she trusted him in spite of all that had happened he fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Drying out

A/N I never went through withdrawal and I don't know anyone who did so I did some research about it and tried to write this chapter as good as I could with the information I had. I'm sorry if it is not realistic, I would appreciate it if you let me know though.  
Jaka – Sorry, kind of forgot about that. I tried to make up for it in this chapter though.  
Thanks and Enjoy!

**Part 4**

Harm's home  
La Jolla  
California  
Sunday 11 November 1984, 4 AM

Harm woke up to someone trashing beside him. It took him a few seconds to realise why he wasn't alone in bed but when he did he was immediately awake. Sarah was soaking wet and shaking. He wasn't sure what to do, the doctor had told them it would happen to let it go because she would need to get through it in order to get better. He wanted to wake her and let her know that everything was going to be okay but he thought better of it, as long as she was asleep she wouldn't remember it.

He just sat there, watching her, until suddenly she sat right up in the bed, wide awake. Immediately she run to the bathroom to throw up, Harm ran after her, getting a wet cloth to held against her forehead. When she had finished he helped her back to bed and sat there holding her for a while in silence.

After a few minutes: "Thank you so much for being here Harm."

"You're very welcome Sarah." He responded.

For the next few days Harm took care of Sarah. He helped her clean up after she had thrown up, he would hold her when she was scared or woke up from a nightmare and he told her stories when she couldn't sleep. It was still hard on Sarah though. Every second she thought about just getting a drink and it would all be over but she couldn't. Dealing with the nausea, insomnia was okay, the worst were the panic attacks that would suddenly appear and the shaking, for the first two days she had been shaking uncontrollably. It had cost her so much energy that by the end of the second day she just passed out from exhaustion and didn't wake up until over 12 hours later.

Harm's home  
La Jolla  
California  
Thursday 15 November 1984, 12 PM

Sarah was slowly starting to feel better. The nausea started to go away and sweating was getting less as well. Fortunately they had also gotten a call from the doctor to let them know that Sarah didn't have any STD's and that she wasn't pregnant.

Harm, sensing that she wanted to go and do something instead of laying in bed all day asked her: "Do you want to go outside for a bit?"

"I would love to, I'm going crazy here but I'm afraid I don't have the energy yet, I'm sorry."

"That's okay, you want me to read you another story?"

"Yes please." Sarah loved it when Harm read stories to her, she never got tired of hearing his voice and it kept her occupied. After reading for about half an hour Harm suddenly got up and asked her: "Are you going to be okay if I go out for about an hour?" As soon as he'd said that he saw her face fall so he added: "I just want to get you a surprise but it'll need some time to prepare it."

"Yeah sure."

As soon as Harm had gone Sarah tried to get back to sleep. It didn't work though. She kept thinking about Harm and the surprise. Finally 64 minutes later Harm entered Sarah's room with bag in his hand. As soon as the door opened Sarah sat up in bed and told him with a grin on her face: "You're 4 minutes late." She still looked pale and fragile but Harm was happy to see a bit of joy in her eyes, something that hadn't been there at all when she'd arrived in La Jolla. "You don't look completely ready for the surprise though, here, go an change." With that he handed her the bag he'd brought in and left the room to give her her privacy.

Sarah carefully opened the bag not really sure what to expect. When she got the clothing out a single tear made his way down her face. She held a pair of new jeans, a black t-shirt with long sleeves and a soft, dark purple sweater. There was also another bag with a note attached to it. she opened the piece of paper and read:

_Dear Sarah,_

_I have no idea what's in here,  
mum bought it and said to tell  
you that this is for the new 'you'._

_Harm_

When she opened the bag she found new underwear and a pair of socks. She was really happy with those as well considering all her money got spent on alcohol so she didn't have any decent underwear. She got changed fast and then called Harm to let him in. When he entered the room he first just stared at her, he knew she was beautiful but he still found himself staring at her. Slowly he walked over and said: "You look beautiful"

"Thank you, for everything." Came her reply. Harm snapped out of his trance and picked her up, before she knew what was happening she was in his arms and he carried her out of the room. Having no clue as to what was going to happen she asked:

"Harm, what are you doing, you can't carry me around everywhere."

"It's a surprise and I can if I want to." He answered as he started down the stairs. When they reached the bottom he put her down in a wheelchair that was waiting there. Feeling a loss when he let her go she asked somewhat incoherently: "How, Why?"

"As for the how, Mum has got a few at the gallery, and why, so we an go outside for a bit." Sarah just looked up at him and stared, amazed at what he'd done for her. She'd never felt herself very worthy of anyone's attention, let alone a men's but here he was, taking care of her and making her feel good about herself without expecting anything in return.

While Sarah had been thinking Harm had pushed her outside into the garden where he had put a blanket down on the lawn for them to lounge and he'd also got a few drinks and some snacks. He helped her out of the chair and onto the blanket. They laid down together and just stared up at the sky. Harm got Sarah to have some juice and half a sandwich but she wasn't hungry. The only reason she actually ate was that Harm had bugged her about it till she gave in. He was right though about her needing to keep up her strength.

Sarah laid with her head on Harm's chest when she heard a soft voice: "Do you have any other family except for your father?" He didn't wan to bring up bad memories but he did want to find a solution for when she had to go back to Arizona. "I have an uncle, uncle Matt, he's my mum's brother. He's a Lt Colonel in the Marines, why?"

"Just wondering."

"What about you, want to tell me about your family?"

"Yeah, sure. Frank has got a sister who has a two kids, they are 5 year old twins. And his parents of course. Mum has a sister as well but she isn't married. She lives in LA so we don't get to see her very often. And of course I've got Grams. She's my dad's mum and she lives on a farm in Pennsylvania. She makes the best apple pie's ever. I love going over there. One day we can go together and I'll show you my tree house." They kept talking about random stuff and just enjoying the autumn sun until Trish came home and found them in the backyard.

In the next few days Sarah kept getting better and better. By Sunday morning she was feeling normal again so Trish took them out to San Diego for the day. They had fun just shopping and going to a dinosaur exhibition at the San Diego Natural History Museum.

San Diego  
California  
Sunday 18 November 1984, 3 PM

Sarah loved the museum and Harm loved seeing Sarah so happy. Sarah told Harm and Trish lots of stuff about dinosaurs so somewhere during there stay in the museum Trish asked Sarah: "Where did you learn all this stuff about dinosaurs Sarah?" for a moment Sarah got this faraway look on her face and Trish was afraid she'd asked something that Sarah wasn't prepared to talk about but then she got her answer:

"My mum loved dinosaurs, she told me all about them. My biggest wish is to ever go to Red Rock Mesa and dig for bones." Arriving at the next part of the exhibition Sarah started to gush over everything there was to see. By the time they had seen the whole exhibition and looked through the gift shop it was 6 PM and time for dinner. Leaving the museum Trish asked: "So kids, where do you want to eat?"

Harm answered immediately: "Can we go to the vegetable garden?"

Trish and Sarah answered him at exactly the same time: "No, let's get some real food." Then they bursted out laughing at the look on Harm's face. Knowing he wasn't going to win from 2 woman he said he had to go to the bathroom instead and re-entered the museum. After Harm got back they decided to go to 'the BBQ' so everyone could have something they liked. They had a quite dinner before driving back home.

Harm's home  
La Jolla  
California  
Sunday 18 November 1984, 9 PM

Sarah went to bed early since they actually had to go to school again tomorrow. She went upstairs to put one of Harm's shirts on and a pair of his sweats before brushing her teeth and getting into bed. Harm was sleeping in his own room again since she was feeling better anyway so she was laying alone, in a big bed, trying to fall asleep when there was a light knock on the door. After she answered with a "Come in." the door opened and Harm appeared in the doorway. He walked over to the bed and sat down before saying: "I just wanted you to know that I'm proud of you for what you've done this last week and I got you something to remind you what you did it for when things get tough. He pulled a package from behind his back and gave it to her. It was a little box wrapped in dinosaur paper with the museum logo on it. "How?" asked Sarah, stunned that he'd got her something from the museum. Carefully she opened the package and found a jewellery box inside. She looked up at Harm's face for a moment before opening it. Inside was a silver necklace with a dinosaur on it. She recognised it as the one she had been staring at that afternoon. She looked up at him and said a quite "Thank you so much, it's beautiful." Before softly kissing him on the cheek. She then gave him a hug while he kissed her forehead and said: "Sleep tight Princess.". After a moment he let her go and left to go to bed as well.

Harm's home  
La Jolla  
California  
Sunday 18 November 1984, 11:45 PM

Sarah had been trying to sleep for the past 2 and a half hour but it was just impossible. By now she was so used to have Harm hold her that she could only think of one solution. Quietly she got out of bed and tiptoed through the house until she'd reached Harm's bedroom. She opened the door and saw him lying in bed. The covers only reached till about halfway up his abdomen and she saw his naked chest. She wasn't sure what to do now, she really didn't want to join him and find out he slept naked but before she could make up her mind Harm opened one eye, then the other before asking her: "Can't sleep?"

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't, come here." With that, he opened his arms for her. She climbed into bed and cuddled up to him and soon they fell asleep.


	5. Back to school

AN:Hi guys,  
Part 5 is finally here. Sorry it took so long to update but I've been real busy since I've exams coming up the next two weeks so the next part will probably take a while as well. Anyways, enjoy and thanksto everyone who left a review!

**Part 5**

Harm's home  
La Jolla  
California  
Monday 19 November 1984, 06:00 AM

"Beep Beep Beep" With a groan Harm hit the snooze button on his alarm and tried to turn on his side when he realised that he was pinned down by an arm across his stomach and a head on his chest. Looking down he smiled at the sleeping form of 'his princess'. He couldn't stop thinking about her, she was so beautiful. That was when it really hit him, he was in love with her. Not just a little crush but the head-over-heals-can't-stop-thinking-about-you kind of in love. He gently kissed the top of her head and silently vowed to himself that he would do anything to make her happy. Just then the alarm started beeping again and he turned it off. He gently stroked Sarah's back in order to get her to wake up but the only reaction he got was a soft moan.

He tried again and whispered in her ear: "Good morning princess it's time to wake up."

She stirred, than opened her eyes and looked up at him: "Good morning to you too."

"Why don't you go have a shower and get changed, I'll do the same and after that I'll make us some breakfast."

"Okay, but hurry, I'm hungry." She gave him a smile and then got up and left the room.

20 minutes later Sarah walked down the stairs wearing the new outfit Harm had gotten for her a few days earlier. She found him in the kitchen baking pancakes. She sat down at the table and waited for him to finish. Harm had heard her come in but she hadn't said a word, which had him kind of worried, he quickly finished baking the pancakes and sat down at the table as well.

They ate in silence until Harm asked Sarah: "What's up, you're really quite over there?"

"Oh nothing much." She answered distractedly.

"Nothing much means something, come on, talk to me."

"I guess I'm just kind of nervous about going to school today, everyone knows me as 'the drunk' and I'm not really looking forward to meeting Chris and telling him it's all over."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Harm asked softly.

"He was." She said. Then almost whispered: "Only because he paid for my drinks."

"Don't worry Princess, it'll be all right." Harm assured her before getting the car keys to drive them to school.

La Jolla High School  
La Jolla  
California  
Monday 19 November 1984, 11:40 AM

Lunch had just begun and Harm and Sarah made their way over to the cafeteria. Fortunately they had not seen Chris yet since he was in different classes but they had met some of Sarah's other classmates. It had been kind of awkward since Harm had introduced her to all his friends who actually like her but her classmates just ignored her like always.

After they'd gotten their food they sat down at a table, soon they were joined by Jake and Pete. They had almost finished their lunch when Chris arrived at the table:

"Hey Sarah, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure Chris, what's up?" Sarah answered him. She started to feel nervous but wouldn't let him see that.

"In private?" Before Sarah stood up Harm gave her hand a soft squeeze of reassurance and together they walked out of the cafeteria. As they walked to the door Sarah could feel Harm's eyes on her and it made her feel happy to know that he looked out for her.

When Sarah and Chris got outside Sarah sat down on one of the benches and started talking: "Okay listen Chris, it's over between us."

"What? You can't do that. You can't leave me, and besides, who's gonna pay for you drinks now eh?"

"Yes I can and no one is gonna pay for my drinks, I dried out." Chris tried to kiss her but she pulled away and said: "Forget it Chris." With that she walked back inside.

_At the same time inside the cafeteria:_

He wanted to protect Sarah from anything that might hurt her but he knew that she had to do this herself. As he watched her walk out of the cafeteria his friends started to bug him: "You like her, don't ya Harm?" "She's so hot Harm, when were you gonna tell us you had a girlfriend?" Harm turned to them and said: "Oh shut up. Jake, I need your help, I've got to find someone called Matthew O'Hara. He's a Major in the Marines. You think that your dad might be able to find something out at work?"

"Yeah, I'll ask him, what do you need the guy for?"

Harm braced himself for the comments he knew where coming when he said: "He's Sarah's uncle." Jake and Pete started their comments again until they Sarah approach.

When Sarah sat down Jake and Pete started to ask her questions about what was up with Chris when the bell rang and they had to go to class again. Sarah was happy that the confrontation with Chris was over but she still felt like he wasn't done yet, she wasn't sure what to expect but she didn't believe that he saw there relationship as finished.

The rest of the school day finished fast and before they knew it Sarah and Harm were on their way back home. They were sitting down at the kitchen table doing there homework when the door bell rang. As soon as Harm had opened the door a very drunk Chris pushed his way into the house screaming: "Where is Sarah?" He walked further into the house until her entered the kitchen. Before Sarah knew what was happening Chris had her pushed up against the wall and tried to kiss her but she pushed him away. "Don't you dare reject me or I'll …" When Harm entered the kitchen and saw what was happening he grabbed Chris and said: "Or you'll what? Don't you dare touch her. Did your mother never teach you to always respect a girl?"

"Oh come on, She is not a girl, she's a whore! She can't even …" Before Chris got finish his sentence he lay unconscious on the floor. Harm hadn't hit him very hard but being drunk made Chris loose his balance which caused him to hit his head on the floor. Before Harm and Sarah could move a muscle though there was a cough from the direction of the door. Looking up they saw Frank standing there with raised eyebrows. Finally he broke the uncomfortable silence and said: "What is that all about?" Before Harm could get a word out Sarah started to babble: "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault, he came for me and I …" Harm interrupted her by saying: "Frank, he pushed his way into the house then started to threaten Sarah so I grabbed him when he started to insult her I kind of hit him, he was drunk so he lost his balance and fell. I didn't mean to hurt him that bad but it was self-defence."

"Okay then, I'll call the sheriff and get him taken care off." Frank said.

After Frank had given Harm a lecture about not beating people up and the sheriff had collected Chris, Harm and Sarah went outside for a walk along the beach. They walked in silence for a while before Sarah said: "Thank you Harm, for taking care of Chris."

"You're welcome." It was silent again for a while. Then Harm stopped them and he took both of her hands in his before he said: "You're not a whore and whatever insult he has made before today, it's not true okay?" Sarah looked up at him with big eyes and he could see the doubt in them so he pulled her close to hug her and whispered in her ear: "I believe in you Princess so why wouldn't you believe in your self?" With that silent tears started to run down Sarah's cheek while they stood on the beach on a cold November afternoon.

Hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	6. The end is near

AN: Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to write the next part but I had exams and I actually had to pack my computer away not to get distracted ;) I'm afraid the next part will take another week at least since my friend is coming to visit me all the way from abroad but after that I should be back to my normal schedule so that'll mean regular updates as well. I hope you like this part, let me know what you think.

**Part 6**

Harm's home  
La Jolla  
California  
Wednesday 21 November 1984, 07:15 PM

"ring ring ring"

Trish picked up the phone and said: "Hello", then "Yes, hang on, I'll just go and get him."

She walked into the lounge room to find Harm and Sarah on the couch watching a movie. "Harm, Jake is on the phone." Harm stood up and said to Sarah: "I'll be right back." Walking into the kitchen he picked up the phone: "Hi Jake, what's up?"

"That's great."

"Yeah, I'll be there in about half an hour." Walking back into the lounge room he said to Sarah: "Hey, I'm sorry but I have to go over to Jake's, I'll probably be back in about 2 hours oke?"

"Yeah sure, don't worry about me, I'll just finish the movie and then go to sleep I think." With that she turned back to the telly. Harm kissed Sarah on the top of her head before leaving the house.

Jake's home  
La Jolla  
California  
Wednesday 21 November 1984, 07:35 PM

Jake opened the door with a cheerful "Hi". Harm entered the house and together they walked into the dining room where Jake's parents were already waiting for them with tea and biscuits. They sat down before Jake's dad started speaking: "Jake told me you were looking for a marine major?"

"Yes sir, I am."

"Well, you're actually lucky since I know him but first I want to know what this is about. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that he has had a lot to deal with and I don't go around just distributing people's addresses."

"I understand sir." Harm started to tell Jake's dad about Sarah and everything that had happened to her. He also explained that he wanted to find Sarah's uncle because she couldn't go back to live with her father so he wanted to find out if she had any other family that might be able to take her in. when Harm had finished Jake's dad said: "Her mother's name wasn't Mary was it?"

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know. Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. Here." He handed Harm a slip of paper with an address and a phone number on it. The smile on Harm's face grew as he said: "Thank you so much sir, this means a lot to Sarah and me.". Harm and Jake hang out for a bit before Harm went home.

Harm's home  
La Jolla  
California  
Wednesday 21 November 1984, 09:15 PM

When Harm entered the house he heard voices coming from the lounge room so that was where he went. He found his parents sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey mum, can you do me a favour and take Sarah out tomorrow afternoon? I need to take care of some stuff."

"Yeah sure, I actually planned on taking her shopping tomorrow so she could get a outfit for the goodbye-party on Friday." Trish answered.

"Thanks mum"

The three of them talked some more until Harm stood up, kissed Trish on the cheek and said: "goodnight".

When he went upstairs he found Sarah in his bed wearing his shirt and sweats. She was sprawled across the bed clutching his pillow. Harm changed into boxers and a shirt before moving Sarah so he could lie behind her. He spooned up against her and softly kissed her cheek before saying: "Sleep well my Princess." He closed his eyes while a smile appeared on Sarah's lips.

Harm's home  
La Jolla  
California  
Thursday 22 November 1984, 04:05 PM

Harm sat down at the kitchen table. He was at home alone with a piece of paper and the phone in front of him. His mum had taken Sarah shopping for the goodbye-party tomorrow. He picked up the phone and slowly started dialling the number on the paper. After a few rings the person on the other side picked up: "Hello."

"Hello sir, I'm Harmon Rabb. Are youLt. Col.O'Hara?"

"Yes, I am." Harm got kind of nervous from the fact that the major wasn't very talkative but continued anyway: "Sir, is it right that Sarah Mackenzie is your niece?"

As soon asLt. ColO'Hara heard Sarah's name he became concerned: "Yeah, she is, is something wrong, did something happen to her?" Harm continued to tell the major about what had happened to Sarah and asked him for help for when Sarah would go back to Arizona that saturday.

Shopping Centre  
La Jolla  
California  
Thursday 22 November 1984, 04:15 PM

Trish and Sarah had been shopping for quite a while without finding anything that Sarah liked to wear to the party the next night. As soon as they entered the last shop in the shopping centre Trish saw the dress that would be perfect for her. She urged Sarah to try it on and waited impatiently for her to finish. When Sarah emerged from the dressing room she was wearing her normal clothes with a sad look on her face and said:

"I'm sorry, I can't wear that." Without another word she started to looking for other dresses.

Trish walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder asking her: "Why, what's wrong with it?"

Sarah answered very low in almost a whisper: "It's too low."

That was when Trish realised what the problem was and she said: "Some on, put it on again and let me see what it looks like. Don't worry about the problem, I'll take care of it." Sarah was still hesitating but tried it on anyway. When she opened the curtain of the dressing room Trish saw shat Sarah meant. The black dress looked very beautiful on her. It had really thin straps and a deep V-neck which showed of her cleavage and there, on her left breast emerged an ugly cut from beneath the dress. It looked lots better than it had two weeks ago but there was a painful looking wound and it was still slightly bruised.

After a few moments Trish said: "You look really beautiful in that Sarah, and don't worry about the wound, a bit of make-up and it's all gone."

Sarah smiled slightly watching her self in the mirror. She felt slightly uncomfortable since she was used to wearing the jeans and shirt she came in and not really being used to wearing dresses but she had to admit that she looked nice. After paying for the dress they walked around the mall some more before going home.

Harm's home  
La Jolla  
California  
Friday 23 November 1984, 05:30 PM

Last night Harm had asked Sarah if she would want to go somewhere for dinner before the party and she had agreed. So know he was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Sarah to appear. Finally he heard people walking upstairs, he quickly looked up and there she was, slowly making her way down the steps. Harm couldn't breath when he saw how beautiful she was. Trish had done a wonderful job with Sarah's make-up, even covering the bruise so it was barely noticeable.

When she had reached the last step Harm walked up to her and got a yellow rose from behind his back saying: "Here you go."

He could see Sarah's eyes light up when he said that, then she answered: "Thank you, it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." With a smile he took her arm and together they walked outside to go to the restaurant.

During dinner they talked about lots of stuff until Harm noticed that Sarah was preoccupied with something so he asked her: "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really"

"Okay, just know I'm here when you want to talk." Sarah reached across the table and squeezed his hand to show him she appreciated his support. Just then the waiter arrived with dessert and they started talking about other things.

After dinner they went to the party. Harm found out that Sarah was actually quite a good dancer.

When they sat down with drinks after dancing for most of the evening there was a comfortable silence until Sarah broke it: "Would you mind to have one more dance and can we go home after that?"

"Sure, you alright?"

"Yeah, I just want to talk to you before I fall asleep on you but not here."

"Okay, come on." With that Harm stood up, took her hand and together they walked to the dance floor where just a slow song started to play. Harm took Sarah in his arms and they gently swayed to the music. Sarah loved the feel of being close to him like this. Halfway through the song Sarah leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. When the song ended they said their goodbyes and went home.

When they got home Sarah went upstairs to get changed into sweatpants and an oversized shirt. As soon as she finished she went to Harm's room and knocked on his door.

When she heard him say: "Come in." She opened the door and found Harm in his PJ's sitting in bed. Sarah turned the lights of and got into bed, laying next to him on her stomach.

After a few minutes of silence Harm asked her: "You still want to talk?"

"Uhm, yeah." Came her whispered reply.

She took a deep breath before continuing: "I have to go home tomorrow."

"I know"

"It's just, even now I've dried out I still think about it you know, I want a drink every day, I know I can't do it, but it's still there. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah" Harm didn't want to say to much to interrupt her so he didn't say anything else. It took a few seconds of silence but then she said: "I'm afraid that I'll start again when I have to live in the same trailer as my dad with all the alcohol around and stuff."

Harm felt stupid for not realising that Sarah would be upset about that so he started to gently rub her back to reassure her when he said: "It was actually supposed to be a surprise but I called your uncle Matt. You can stay with him for at least until you start college."

Sarah turned around to look at him with big eyes. She tried to say something but she couldn't get the words out so instead she hugged him and didn't let him go for a few minutes. She kissed his cheek, whispering "Thank you" in his ear before laying her head down on his chest.

After a while Harm softly whispered: "You asleep?"

"Almost, why?"

"I just wanted to tell you something." He took a deep breath and continued: "I know that you probably don't really want to hear this right now with everything that's been going on but I'm going to tell you anyway." He tilted her face so she was looking into his eyes.

Then he said: "I love you, you don't have to say anything, just know that I love you and that I believe in you."

"Thank you."

With that she reached up and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, she smiled, then laid her head back down on Harm's chest and had the best sleep she had had in ages.

end part 6


	7. The evil aunt

Hi everyone, I just updated all the chapters but that was just because I found out I messed up the dates so don't worry, no need to read it all again ;)

**part 7**

Harm's home  
La Jolla  
California  
Saturday 24 November 1984, 07:30 AM

Harm woke up with something heavy on his chest. When he opened his eyes he saw lots of dark hair and he realised that Sarah was clinging to him.

When he began to stroke her back she looked up at him and said: "Harm, I …. I love you too."

Harm touched his finger to her lips and said: "Shh, you don't have to say it."

Sarah saw the sincerity in his eyes and answered him: "I want to, I'm just not ready for a relationship, let alone a long distance one yet, but I want you to know that I love you too." Harm smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her check but Sarah moved so he kissed her lips instead.

She smiled up at him before giving him a hug and saying: "We have to get up, we don't want me to miss my buss, or do we?"

La Jolla High School  
La Jolla  
California  
Saturday 24 November 1984, 10:00 AM

The group of exchange students from Wilhoit and their host-family's had assembled at La Jolla High School. All the luggage was already in the bus and it was time to say goodbye. Sarah hugged Trish and Frank first, thanking them for helping her with everything. Then she went to Harm, looked up at him and hugged him tightly.

Harm held her for a while before whispering in her ear: "Don't ever forget that I love you."

She answered him with a softly spoken: "I love you too, don't you forget that either."

He kissed her forehead and held for a few seconds more before he had to let her go so she could leave. She kissed the corner of his mouth before letting go of him completely to get on the bus. Harm stood there, looking at the space where the bus had been minutes before until Trish and Frank took him home.

Wilhoit High School  
Wilhoit  
Arizona  
Saturday 24 November 1984 5:00 PM

When the bus arrived at Wilhoit High School Sarah was a bit apprehensive because she hadn't seen her uncle Matt for ages. She got of the bus, found her bag and signed out before walking over to the group of parents that was waiting. As soon as her spotted her he started walking towards her. When they had reached each other her uncle hugged her tightly for a while before saying: "I'm so sorry for never noticing, but I'm here now, I promise."

Sarah pulled back from the hug and said: "Thank you, can we go home?"

Uncle Matt nodded and together they left the school. When they arrived home uncle Matt showed her her room and she unpacked her things. When she got downstairs again her aunt Susan had just arrived with groceries to cook dinner so Sarah helped her with that.

While they were eating Sarah told her aunt and uncle about California and the Rabb's. Later when they were doing the dishes the phone rang. A minute later uncle Matt entered the kitchen saying: "Sarah, it's for you" He handed her the phone and she took it while walking into the lounge saying:

"Hello."

"Hi princess, I figured you'd be home by now."

"Yeah, I just got home about 2 hours ago."

"So, how was the trip over?"

"Boring, how was your day, what did you do?"

"Not a lot, I tried to find my blue t-shirt, the one with uncle Scrooge on it."

"Why, I thought you didn't like that one? You said you never wore it, that you wouldn't even notice if it would be gone."

"Oh uh yeah but it's still gone so I need to find it but never mind." He really didn't like that shirt, the reason he wanted is was because he knew that she had worn it and he didn't it to end up in the washing.

Meanwhile Sarah started to feel guilty so she said: "Uhm, actually, I know where it is."

"You do, where?"

"Uhm, I don't think you want to know."

"Why not, come on tell me, it can't be that bad, as you said, I don't even like it." 'I do now but there was no reason she should now that' Harm though.

"Oh uhm yeah, I guess you're right, actually, it's in my bag." When she didn't hear anything for a while she started to get nervous so she said: "I'm sorry, I thought you wouldn't notice if I took just one home and was going to give it back to you."

"No that's fine, don't worry about it. So, when were you going to give it back?"

"I'm not sure yet but I promise you it'll be before I turn eighty." She answered with a smile.

They talked some more about random stuff before saying good night.

That night Sarah went to bed wearing a blue shirt with uncle Scrooge on it.

In the next few months Harm and Sarah talked on the phone a few times and they'd both sent a lot of letters. Sarah continued to live with her aunt and uncle, although her aunt was really strict at times she enjoyed living there. She also managed to stay away from alcohol and her grades improved as well.

Wilhoit High School  
Wilhoit  
Arizona  
Saturday February 2, 4:00 PM

Before they knew it February 2nd had arrived and Sarah was waiting for the bus from California. As soon as the doors opened and Harm appeared she run to him and hugged him tightly. They just held each other for quite a while before stepping back but still holding hands. They got Harm's luggage before going home for dinner.

Uncle Matt's home  
Wilhoit  
Arizona  
Saturday February 2, 9:00 PM

After dinner they watched a movie but Harm kept glancing at Sarah. She looked a lot better then she did in November, even more beautiful if that was possible. At the end of the movie Sarah was snuggled up to Harm and almost asleep. That was when aunt Susan entered the room: "What do you think you are doing?"

"Huh, what?" said a sleepy Sarah.

"What are you doing? Get away from him." It took Sarah a fewseconds to absorb what her aunt was saying, she looked at Harm and slowly moved away from him. Sarah's aunt took her arm and led her into the kitchen.

"Haven't you learned yet? Boys are trouble. He can stay here because of the exchange program but I don't want any scene's like that is that understood?"

"Yes aunt Susan."

"Okay, I want you to go to bed now and I'll show Harm his room so go and say goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight"

With that Sarah walked into the lounge room to say goodnight to Harm. She gave him a apologetic look which he understood before going upstairs.

Sarah's bedroom  
Wilhoit  
Arizona  
Sunday February 3, 1:00 AM

Sarah couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning and Harm being just on the other side of the wall didn't make things any easier. Quietly she crept out of bed and exited her room, going into the door next to hers. As soon as she opened the door Harm sat up and opened his arms for her. She walked over to him and laid down beside him.

"Hi"

"Hi honey" Harm answered her before noticing what she was wearing.

"Ah, so at least you've been using it."

"What? "

"My shirt"

"Oh yeah"

It was quiet for a moment before she kissed him quickly on the lips, then she said: "I'm sorry for my aunt, I'm afraid we'll have to keep a distance when she's around."

"Don't worry about it, we'll be fine."

They laid together some more before Sarah kissed him again and said: "I have to go, she can't find me here in the morning"

"Okay, sleep tight princess." Sarah gave Harm a smile before leaving to go back to her own bed.

Uncle Matt's home  
Wilhoit  
Arizona  
Sunday February 3, 9:00 AM

Sarah was downstairs reading a book when Harm entered the room. He was already dressed and ready for the day. They ate breakfast together before heading out. Sarah and Harm walked around town in the morning but not a lot was going on on a Sunday morning so they decided to pick up some sandwiches and have a picnic in the park. When they arrived at the park Sarah sat down against a tree and Harm sat down beside her, just a bit too close to appear normal but not close enough to raise suspicion. They ate their sandwiches while talking.

"Hey Harm, I figured out what I want to do next year."

"Really, what?"

"I'm gonna join the marines, uncle Matt inspired me."

"Wow, that's sounds awesome."

"Yeah, it does, I can't wait to start boot camp." Harm smiled at Sarah, knowing that she was happy made him happy. It was that moment that made them realise how much in love they actually were. During the next week they stole glances at each other when no one was looking, they tried not to touch to often but it wasn't enough, being this close but still so far away. So Sarah kept up her nightly visits to Harm. Some nights they had long talks, other nights they just enjoyed being together but one thing was always the same, they needed to be together.

AN: I'm not really happy with they way this turned out but okay. I tried to make aunt Susan look like the evil stepmother from Cinderella, not sure if it worked though ;) Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Goodbye's

A/N: Hi everyone, sorry it took so long to update but I wasn't really sure how to get this story to go where I want it to go, I think I figured it out though. For now this is the last chapter, there is going to be a sequel but it might take a while before I start posting that since I want to finish quite a bit before actually starting the posting (so you guys don't have to wait for ages anymore (I hope) ;) _Enjoy and please review_!

**Part 8**

Uncle Matt's home  
Wilhoit  
Arizona  
Saturday February 9, 1984

For the next week things settled down. They went to school everyday and hung out afterwards. Sarah had started to go for a daily run to prepare for boot camp so when she woke up on Saturday morning she got dressed, grabbed a bite to eat and a bottle of water and just as she was about to leave Harm walked down the stairs dressed in running gear as well.

"What? Were you planning on coming along?"

"Yeah, I noticed this really cool place yesterday when I was out with some guys during lunch and I thought it would be fun to go there on our run."

"Okay, lead the way." And with that Harm and Sarah left the house.

They'd been running for about 20 minutes before Harm said: "I think we have to go right here."

Sarah stopped for a moment before saying: "Oh no, we're not going right here, come on." And she started running again. Harm caught up with her before asking her: "Hey, what's wrong with that road, there's a really beautiful place at the end of the road, it has a creek and there's even a little tree house, I tried to get up to have a look but I couldn't."

"You want to go to the tree house?"

"Yeah, I though you might like it there."

"Oh, okay, but let's take a different route okay?"

"Sure, what ever you want, my princess."

After another 25 minutes of running Harm started talking again: "Aren't we there yet?"

"Almost, it's not very far anymore."

"Are you gonna tell me why we're taking such a long route when it would've taken only 3 minutes the other way."

"Maybe later." With that she picked up her speed for a few more minutes before sprinting the last few meters and diving into the creek.

She loved to swim but didn't get to do it very often anymore. When she had reached the far end of the creek she turned around and saw Harm standing on the edge saying:

"Are you crazy? It's February, the water must be freezing."

"No it's not, just a bit chilly. Come on, join me!"

"But we'll be soaking wet."

"So what, just get you're butt in here stickboy!"

Harm looked at Sarah but the look she gave him won out so he took of his shirt and jumped in. Swimming over to her he kissed her soundly. After a few minutes they broke apart and Harm just looked at her for a while. She looked stunning with her wet hair slicked back against her head.

"You're so beautiful princess."

Sarah looked away, she wasn't used to these kind of straight-forward compliments, not even from Harm. She hugged him close for a moment before turning around and saying:

"Come on, let's get out of the water and get dried of." Harm followed her to some steps while saying: "We didn't bring any towels"

"I know, come on." As soon as she started to get out of the water she realised that her shirt was soaked and therefore completely see-through. She could feel Harm behind her waiting to get out so she said: "On second thought, why don't you just turn around and let me get the towels."

"Why, I could just …"

Sarah interrupted him by saying: "Harm, turn around."

When she was sure he'd done as she told him she walked over to the tree house and pulled on the rope that let the ladder down. She climbed upstairs and got changed before calling Harm:

"Hey, you can come up now!"

"Thanks" He said and started to climb as well.

When he'd reached the top Sarah handed him a towel. Harm took his shirt of so he could dry his chest and all Sarah could do was look at him. She new he was strong considering he had carried her up and down the stairs in La Jolla but she was still mesmerized by the sight of his naked chest. When Harm noticed her staring he said:

"Earth to Sarah, Earth to Sarah, do you copy?"

That shook her out of her reverie and she quickly looked away. Harm finished drying off and was just sitting there in a pair of wet boxers until Sarah handed him some of his own sweats and a t-shirt. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, silently asking her why his stuff was up here. Sarah didn't answer him but waited until he was finished getting dressed. She pushed him backwards so he was lying down and she laid down beside him with her head on his shoulder. They laid there in silence until Sarah started to talk:

"When I got back from La Jolla I found a t-shirt and sweatpants in my suitcase, I guess I accidentally took them home, I really didn't mean to but I think they got mixed up when I packed my suitcase…" She was going to say more but Harm cut her off by saying:

"Shh, it's all right, I actually have your old shirt, the one you wore when you arrived so I guess we're even."

"But I threw that one out."

"I know"

"oh"

It was quiet for a moment and Harm started to stroke her back softly. This gave Sarah the encouragement to tell him what she needed to tell.

"You know, I built this tree house, it was my get-away-place when I was a little girl. Before I went to live with uncle Matt I lived down the road, you can actually see the trailer through the trees over there." Sarah pointed out to him where she used to live, that's when he realised why she wanted to run an extra half an hour to get here.

They laid there together just talking for a while before Harm said: "Princess, would you like to go out with me on Thursday?"

"Uhm, yeah sure, why Thursday? We'll have to find a way to mislead my aunt though."

"Tuesday because it's valentine's day and don't worry about your aunt, we'll find a way." With that he kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly before they decided it was time to go home.

Uncle Matt's home  
Wilhoit  
Arizona  
Thursday February 14, 1985

Sarah was finished getting dressed and doing her hair and make-up. She was just about the leave her room when there was a knock on the door.

She called: "Enter" and saw her uncle open the door.

He walked into the room and sat beside her on her bed and said: "Don't worry about your aunt, I send her away with her friends for the night."

He sat there for a bit longer before putting his arm around her shoulders and saying: "I'm proud of you, don't let a great thing get away."

He kissed her on her cheek and left the room leaving a shocked Sarah behind. She knew her uncle cared but he'd never actually said it. Slowly she stood up, got her purse and made her way downstairs where a handsome Harm was waiting for her. She was wearing a burgundy dress that went down to just below her knees with a slid up her left thigh. Harm stared at her for a moment before finding his voice and saying: "You look so beautiful princess."

Sarah smile shyly before saying: "Thanks"

Sarah took the arm Harm offered and together they left the house to go to dinner. During dinner they talked and laughed but they never completely let go of each other. Their hands were just touching or their feet would 'accidentally' bump into each other under the table. They both knew that Harm was leaving the next day and they weren't sure when they would see each other again.

After dinner Harm took Sarah to the park. When they arrived at the pond suddenly a whole bunch of Christmas lights went on and soft music started playing. Sarah looked around mesmerized. The sight was breathtaking. She turned to Harm and the only sound that came out was: "How?"

"Eric lives just down the road, I set it up this afternoon and her offered to put it on when we arrived."

He saw her look around one more time before he asked her: "Dance with me?"

"I'd love to."

They danced for quite a while before Harm stopped them and he dug into his pocket. He found the little box he was looking for. He took her hand and put the box in hers.

"I want you to never forget me, I don't know when we'll see each other again but take this as a promise that one day we'll meet again."

Sarah opened the box and inside was beautiful ring. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly saying: "Thank you so much, I love you and I'll always will."

"I know and I love you too." After a few moments he let her go and took the ring from the box putting it on her finger.

They danced some more before going home.

Wilhoit High School  
Wilhoit  
Arizona

Friday February 15, 1985

Harm, Sarah and aunt Susan were waiting for the bus-driver to allow everyone on board when aunt Susan said: "Can't they hurry, you've been here long enough." Sarah looked at Harm and he gave her a soft smile. Aunt Susan noticed this but didn't say anything. She had other idea's to bother Sarah.

After a few more minutes the students were allowed on the bus so Harm turned to aunt Susan and said as politely as he could: "Thank you very much for your hospitality mss. O'Hara." Then he turned to Sarah and said: "Take care of your self and don't forget to write me." He couldn't hug or kiss her because of her aunt but it didn't really matter, they'd had their goodbye last night. When everyone had gotten on the bus the doors closed and it drove away. As soon as it had rounded the corner aunt Susan took her arm and steered her home.

**THE END (for now)**


End file.
